Unusual Couple
by Shiwft Sitri
Summary: A boy and A girl. Both having crushes to each other unbeknownst to them, while the girl wants to protect him from every danger by not letting him to become close to her. The boy continues to run after her desperately, trying to know the reason why he was that much attracted to her. Little he knew that she was going to change his usual life. / Issei x Fem!Vali / Single Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A boy, floating in seemingly endless waves of blazes, looks as if nothing could disturb him, resting there peacefully, eyes closed. Flames weren't hurting him, nor he was interacting with them. Such things could co-exist there. After all, it was only just a dream, nothing could hurt him in his mind. Even things that are way superior compared to his current state.

**["Are you afraid?"**] Those words were spoken out by a mighty voice. Following this event, one pair of brown eyes were opened.

If one takes a closer look to those eyes, they will understand that his eyes resemble two brilliant ambers with good-shapes. Brown-eyed boy got up eventually but reluctantly, he could lie there for hours if someone particular didn't interrupt him, his legs shaking second by second.

"Afraid? Where did that come from? I'm not afraid" He quickly refused, and looked at the figure in front of him, he had to lift his head to make eye contact with the creature above him.

**["Your legs are telling me otherwise. You sure are afraid of something as you are shaking like a little girl"]** The almighty figure said in a formal form, showing he wasn't concerned or pretending to be.

"Do people only shake when they are scared?" Questioning the figure in front of him. The boy was just playing dumb, obviously it was the real deal of knowing someone's scared or not.

**["Yes, it's one of the few ways to know one is afraid or not"]** The dragon-like figure just stared dead at the boy, whom he was observing from the moment he got up, and he could say that he was well awake by now.

"You think so?" Keeping up the conversation, boy couldn't find anything to say. He just didn't want to waste this opportunity to piss the figure in front of him, and maybe entertain himself on the way.

**["Yes, at least that's what I think now."]** The Figure had seen many enemies who would show their fear through either shaking their entire body or releasing their fear by letting go of their stances and have their instincts control them, the last one is not a common one. But that's also something he experienced during his life-time.

"Is there anything I should be scared of?" Continuing to play dumb, he wasn't giving any opportunities to the figure and dragging him even more to his trap.

**["Yes, there is, and you surely know what it is"]** The Creature long-before realized his plan, at least he did think so, but continued to play along with him. Just because he didn't have anything better to do, other than just lazily lying around.

"Why should I be afraid of something that never existed?" Smirking under his breath, the boy just couldn't help but say that.

**["I did exist you little brat! Also, I managed to take down many with me, people that inspired many like you, those who had powers which you can't even dream of having"]** Gnashing his teeth while glaring at the boy below him, he hadn't heard such insults before, his previous hosts were kinder and more understandable than this one. Sure, he was the most promising one up-to-date. But he really was getting on his nerves, especially in these 2 months.

"Well. If you say so. Ms. so-called Dragon-Emperor" Boy just kept smirking, pissing of the figure in front of him even more, which was revealed to be none other than Ddraig, Red Dragon Emperor.

**["Why someone like you, who doesn't even believe that supernatural things exist, had to become my host in the first place?"**] Red Dragon uttered silently, but it was enough for him to hear.

"I do believe things like Angels, Devils and Gods exist. But you are only something that popped out from fairy tales, there's no way that I can believe in something like you existed way before me and did the things as you said" He just couldn't help but let out a chuckle, he really enjoyed his company and didn't even mad get mad because he woke him up from his nap.

The Dragon was well-aware of that and often would let him do what he wants, even if sometimes he wishes he hadn't been his host, he was really glad of the situation. They were both surprisingly compatible with each other, not just because their way of thinking match, but also, they both had similar interests. Ddraig was occasionally simple-minded, he wouldn't think over matters if they already happened. They only would concern him before happening, and he always tried to have things go on his way. But after it had been done, he wouldn't care.

The same thing can be said to his host, he wouldn't cry over his past, let alone something unnecessary about him. He well-knows that he will just live once, like his partner, he would do everything to have his problems prevented. But even after his efforts, if it happened, he would just let it slide. They weren't types to get their pasts as burdens on their shoulders.

Their philosophy of life just basically wouldn't let them to do, apart from that, their opinions on fighting was also similar, with slightly pointless differences. Ddraig would do everything to have a fair duel, to the extent of having peace with his rival just to give the ones interrupted their duel a beating of their life. He was thinking dueling as a nobly, royal thing. He wouldn't do anything to bring shame to his rival and himself, and disagrees with anyone that says everything is fair in war.

His host on the other hand, was just a mix of both his own thoughts and Ddraig's on dueling. If he found a rival worthy enough to fight fairly, he would be more than happy to do that. But he also knew that in those times, people would only do things that benefits them. Because of that, he occasionally has one or two tricks up his sleeve in case his opponent tried something funny. He just wishes that his rival is someone worthy enough, it has been a while since he had a good fight.

**["If we're done talking, then I have very bad news for you Issei…"]** Ddraig said with a tone mixed with sadness and firmness. The newly-named boy just got the clue, it was the worst thing possible.

"Don't tell me…. I'm not ready for this. I beg you!" Issei didn't want to hear that, he literally was not ready for this. He just needed some more time.

**["Today is Monday and It's 8:35, you only have 10 minutes until you are prepared and ready to go to school. I'm sorry Issei, you are on your own on this one."]** And with that, Ddraig cut off his link with his host. Issei had to make it in time, he couldn't leave things to chance. He had to walk roughly 1.2 km's and had to do it in just a mere 5 minutes. He really thanked his last night-self to have his Bento, which contains his hand-made Katsudon, Uruchima and Tamagoyaki, prepared earlier. He immediately got up and looked at his watch, which he took of before going to bed and placed it to top of his nightstand.

Monday, 20th of May, 7:15…

…

…

…

'_DAMN YOU DDRAIG! You just wouldn't let me sleep peacefully, would you?' _Issei was beyond pissed, that dragon literally made him wake up 1 hour and 30 minutes earlier! He was okay with talking and training him in his sleep, but waking him up was completely another thing. He will make him pay; He will make him suffer. At least that's what the boy thinks.

_**['Consider it as a payback for insulting and mocking me, now take your sweet time and get prepared'] **_The Emperor said it with an amused tone, he knew how Issei loved sleeping and taking naps. Yet he couldn't help but get him up just to see his reaction. And he wouldn't disappoint him, his reactions are just so out of place, like he wants to smash him but when he realizes he can't, he just starts walking around his room and trying to calm himself. But this time around he didn't do anything, and just got completely up and began to look towards his school uniform, which was next to his bed, thrown in a careless manner.

He, like every high school student in Kuoh, attended to Kuoh Academy and wore its symbolic uniform. It consists of a black blazer and matching pants along with a white long-sleeved shirt that has his chest open, and to have himself unique, he wears his characteristic plain red t-shirt. He out-right has tons of those that fills his closet, in case one of them is dirtied, he would wear the other one. And after a while it had been a gossip topic around students, that he fused with that red t-shirt, and those who try to get it out of him would be poisoned to death by the unknown powers of the shirt. He couldn't blame them though; he even wore his iconic shirt in P.E. But it always amused him how a mere topic could be discussed so widely.

He tossed his uniform towards his chair, making it land perfectly. He'd wear it after a fresh-morning bath, like he usually does.

'_That's enough thinking for today, my head hurts after a while, thinking is bad. Better have a bath and come to my senses' _and he did so… only to drift in his thoughts even more.

* * *

Issei would occasionally take glances around as he took a long way to go to school, watching children of the neighborhood play hide and seek together, spending time with their families, he had approximately 10 minutes of walking till he arrived to school, and even with that he was still early by 5 minutes until the classes even started to begin. It was all because of that damned dragon, why did he had to wake him up that early! He still wanted to jam his schoolbag into his right arm, which was nothing but a briefcase, to the exact point where that cursed dragon resides in. As he continued to wander through familiar streets, which he would often see on weekends. He'd see more and more families. He could say that he was a bit jealous, not because he hadn't seen his parents for 10 good years. It was because he really wished to see the day, when he would have an unconditional love for someone special, and only special to him. That was his only wish that he wanted to come true before he died.

**["You do seem to have spaced out. What happened?"] **The dragon inside him asked with a not-so concerned tone, he knew that his host had nothing to be worried about, other than being exposed to the supernatural as the Red Dragon's host. At least that was what he thought until hearing him.

'_Nothing in particular. I was just thinking about my school life, and what I will do after I finish high-school'_ Issei told him in a way that made the dragon wonder. What could have possibly made him think of his future in all of a sudden? His host was someone that lived the moment. As the dragon's curiosity rose up, Issei decided to open himself to his only partner.

'_I mean. I just feel like I can't keep my façade up forever. It is going to fall somewhere I certainly won't expect. And I better be quick to make my future plans as The Red Dragon Emperor. If anything, The White one will definitely find us and bring the long-lost rivalry between you two. Whereas one part of me wants to live my life as an ordinary high-school student, the other one says to dive into the supernatural and have my name carved to the supernatural as your host. I just can't decide what to do. You know me very-well, I live my life as it goes on, and normally I wouldn't even be slightly concerned about this matter. But, like, it simply came to my mind, and it frustrates me because I can't do anything about it right now.' _

He sighed as he was done with talking. He really didn't like thinking that much, hell he wouldn't even think if it wasn't necessary. Ddraig had nothing to say, on certain times he would be like that. In those times, it was the best to leave him to be. Emperor could do nothing but that, his words wouldn't even reach to him in times like this that didn't mean he wasn't going to try; he always does what he can for his sake.

**["Issei… You know. Thinking about future isn't your thing, it just makes both of us frustrated. The thing you need to do is leaving things ride as you watch. Your future is important, and I know that. Thinking about Albion and His Host, they can throw themselves off of a cliff for all I care. As of your current situation, I'm sure you'll completely overwhelm them even without mine and Boosted Gear's help. I have you and you have me, even though we both annoyed and continue to annoy each other, we still are an inseparable team. Now with your future plans, I'll just say my motto. **_**"Don't do anything that you will be sorry about."**_**. I am too sure that both of us are entertaining ourselves with the life you have. Today is known, but tomorrow is a misery. If you continue to think about tomorrow, you simply can't live your life. Do things that you won't be regretful. Believe me it'll ease your concerns."] **The Dragon said with an anxious tone, he really couldn't bear to see him like that. And it looked like his words had some effect on him. Just because the faint smile on his face came back and he fully opened his eyes.

'_Thank you, Partner. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here for me. You're a lifesaver' _The boy said it with sincerity in his tone, making the dragon inside his head put a fatherly smile on his face. That was until he heard what he said.

'_But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you because of this morning, I literally had a whole frickin' hour to sleep you lizard. AND YOU RUINED IT!' _It was clear that he's still pissed about the events of this morning. But he said it with a bright smile that replaced the old one. And that was exactly what Ddraig was waiting for. They both simply lightened up their moods with a small chit-chat.

**["Well you brat, bring it on. It's not like I can't endure your puny punches without ease!] **Releasing a mighty roar, that was today's challenge for him. To piss Ddraig as much as he can possibly do in a mere day. And Boy, he clearly had tons of plans for that. The Dragon thought that they would just what the duo usually did. He'd sleep in class and have harsh clashes against Ddraig for how much he can endure. But today was different, he had already planned what he was going to do. Oho boy, today wasn't going to be an easy day for the Emperor. He could already hear the helpless cries of the Red Dragon.

**["Speaking of which, have you activated your **_**Artifact**_**?"] **_What a silly question to ask, especially since we have little to no distance until I arrive to school, _thought Issei. And got an irritated roar in response from his partner, stating that he just wanted to help. He out-right didn't have enough guts to barge straight into his school, which really was a devil nest by the way, without concealing his presence through the help of his _Artifact_.

_Extreme Concealment;_ Like its name suggests, it literally could erase one's presence from anywhere, even in memories after using it for so long. For Issei it was his main life-saver, just because nobody could detect him and sense his presence as the Red Dragon Emperor. He literally owed his peaceful life to this little piece of purplish-black cloth, which had a dagger design in same colors in it. He generally stores in his inside pocket, where it would neither bother him nor would be found. It had saved him from many burdens. Completely concealing one's presence was a skill that Issei had yet to _Artifact_ only had one backlash though, he couldn't use any stealth spells, otherwise the _Artifact's_ effect would be removed from him and he would be easily sensed even by the novice level magic users. His presence was a mixed one with Ddraig, it would emit such a terrifying feeling upon the one that tries to read him. Thus, it was not really for having a peaceful life.

_Artifacts_ weren't like sacred gears, which were God of the Bible's gift to humanity. Instead, they were ancient relics that fallen warriors left behind. They were neither bound to their user's soul nor had any backlash to user when they were damaged. Everyone, who knows about supernatural, at least the basics, could use them, but some of them would either decide their user by putting them under some obstacles they have to overcome or just rot away in forgotten lands. About how Issei found his own, it really was just pure luck. He saw it rotting away in a collector's stand and asked whether he could buy it or not, the man just nodded and didn't even want any money from him. He was lucky back then, when he was just nothing but a child.

They also had classes like Sacred Gears, but they weren't that simple. His one was _a Legendary-Rank, _because nothing in the world could duplicate its ability, meaning its uniqueness. There were at least 5 classes but Issei only knew about the highest two, _Legendary-Rank_ and _S-Rank, _also called as _World-Rank._ _World-Rank _ones were extremely rare, because no living soul would want to keep something that is able to cleave the whole world in two. At least that was what Issei thought, but that was just the gist of it, most of them didn't have enough power to destroy the world. But at the same time, it didn't mean that they weren't dangerous nor harmless, in fact, one _World-Rank Artifact User_ can keep up in the fight with a Longinus user without breaking a sweat. But that's only if they completely understood the working mechanism of the said _Artifact_.

'_Just who do you think I am? I'm so cautious that I really do not disable it in weekdays, and I always activate it from Sunday the night. That thing simply become a part of my daily life.' _Issei really loved his _Artifact_, sure it wasn't a combat type but like he said before. It really was his life-line. If it weren't for his beloved _Artifact_, he wouldn't have gotten the peaceful life he wanted to live in.

**["So, what are our plans for today? Though I don't think it will be different from yesterday, or the day before, or the days we have yet to see."] **Ddraig grunted whilst replying to him. Although he wanted his host to live the life to its fullest, the dragon thought some action wouldn't cause any harm to them. Speaking of which, their styles of life differ on that particular matter, whilst he wanted to have some action packed in his life, he didn't want to ruin his host's life. On Issei's behalf, he just wishes to live a peaceful life until he gets exposed. He doesn't want something so challenging, does he?

'_Precisely, we'll just continue to do what we do every day. Till the day I'm known as The Red Dragon Emperor. But just to let you know, I have a gut feeling that our way of peaceful life is gonna fail soon.' _He sent another message to his partner through his thoughts. He really didn't know why he felt like that, but something inside him told that they'd get themselves known to supernatural without wanting. And that thing was a complete nightmare to him, at least his human side.

**["Can you tell me the reason why do you think like that? I thought we were safe with your little tool."] **The dragon added. Ddraig, like Issei, didn't think they would get themselves caught red-handed as The Emperor duo. It was just literally impossible with his host. It was true that his host wishes to help everybody around him, even those he doesn't the people around him were completely harmless ones, he hadn't seen anybody Issei befriended with turned out to have a connection with supernatural. It was just like his host had an impulse effect towards the ones who have any little connection with supernatural.

'_Even I don't know, it just came to me like three weeks ago. Ever since then I try to be more careful in public. And hey don't call my __**Artifact **__a little tool, it actually has more importance than you right now!' _ Well, the last line was mixed with a bit of lie, thought the brown-haired boy. And he wished that his partner would catch it up. Unfortunately, Emperor didn't.

**["Hmm… then Goodbye. My job here is done. It was good while it lasted Issei"] **The Emperor said with such a serious tone that completely had Issei frightened. He didn't fear because he'd already done this joke tons of times and it was clear that they couldn't be separated physically. Issei knew that this day was going to be one of a hell one and sighed. Why he did fear that much was as bright as the Sun itself. Because Ddraig could take off the effects of his _Artifact _every time he wanted. And if he does it right in front of the heirs of _Sitri _or _Gremory _clans. He would be done for. About how that damned dragon takes the effect themselves was affiliated with the backlash of his _Artifact_. Ddraig could cast spells on Issei _every time _he wanted. Be it a stealth one or a strengthening one. And that wasn't the first time he's gonna do that.

'_Oy…. Oy Ddraig don't do that. Do you want me to die?!' _Welp, there he goes. Ddraig immediately cut off his link with his host, leaving him frustrated.

Before he even realized, he was already in front of his school, Kuoh Academy. Or the devil nest he calls as. About why he does call it as the way he does, it really had a meaning behind of it. Rias _Gremory from 3-1_, along with her little club-Occult Research Club-, was a devil. And an important one, she was the sister of _so-called _Lucifer of Underworld. As far as he knows, she has a peerage of 4 including her. Not to lie she was a complete beauty; her crimson hair simply was able to out-class any girl at her age. Not to mention that she had an excellent three-sizes ratio, that waist and those breasts, along with her princess-like nature, dang. If Issei was interested in her, he'd already made a move. She had such a beautiful face that drove most of the school crazy, including girls in the school. Such a bad thing that she was a devil, unbeknownst to practically everybody in the school, excluding Student Council and some individuals. Issei basically just wasn't a fan of her and maybe the only one in the school, not that he had anything against devils. He just didn't know her too well.

Sona _Sitri _from 3-2, the President of the Student Council. Unlike Rias, she wasn't known because of her beauty, which was appealing to his standards. In fact, she was known because of her keen intelligence, she proved herself with nearly doubling the amount of profit the school clubs get, ever since she has gotten to the rank of President. Compared to her other works, this one was nothing. But that was the only thing Issei remembers. She has defeated every single individual in the entire school on chess matches, including Issei. Her strict and cold personality has reflected to her looks as well, one glance from her was enough to make the rudest bullies bow and scrape in front of her. Like Rias, she was an important individual to devils. Her sister was the Devil Queen of Leviathan. And because of her she had to develop a strong and successful career different from Rias, who was really the type of Issei, living the moment and not thinking about the future or past in the slightest, until it comes to haunt her. Like Rias, the entirety of her club, Student Council, were devils as well, even their new recruit, Saji Genshirou. And like Rias, Issei didn't even know anything about her personality.

Valerie _Lucifer_ from 3-3, and the only one in Issei's class. To sum up, she was a mix of the other heirs. Her beauty was beyond everyone else in their school. Unlike the Gremory girl, her three-sized were just perfect, her breasts weren't too big nor too small, her waist curve was something Issei admired after three years. Her silver waist-long hair was the thing that drove, like everybody, him crazy. As for Valerie's case, she was the one Issei ever felt close. Not just because her looks, he had studied three years with her and began to understand her nature. Her strict and composed personality was fully opposite when compared to him. He looks to the future from the bright side whereas she, if not always, often wouldn't want to talk about it. He was easy-going and friendly whilst she kept everybody away from herself. But all of those things aside, she was the only one that he ever tried to talk with. Not Rias nor Sona, but her. He always found something amusing in her, and always tried to piss her off, make fun of her or tease her. He felt like she is something that he couldn't acquire, that was why Issei was interested in her. He was sure that she was much stronger than the other two, and that was another reason why he tries to befriend with her.

Along with that, he felt like she is The Empress of White. He just had to caught her in the act, which was the thing the boy tries to do for 2 years. Her aura seemed so unrelated with her, like she was trying to cover something inside her. Her aura and personality just didn't match clearly, whereas she is as pacifist as him, her aura seemed to release war-itching signals towards him and only him. But it was just a feeling that he felt and had no complete reason behind it. At least for now.

'_Soon, I'll be able to know who she is. I just have to wait for a bit longer, I can feel something is going to happen.'_ The boy thought with seriousness, he was only serious on matters that directly concerned him and his friends. And that one was just one of them.

With that, he finally stepped inside his class.

* * *

_'Phew, it is finally over.' _ It was 12:30 and Issei had 40 minutes of relaxing and enjoying the awesome weather while eating his bento until classes begin again. His daily life was nothing but a loop, but he enjoyed it to its fullest. Having worked in a part-time job at a restaurant in past, he was able to cook properly. Every chore was done by him, and nobody but him taught how to do chores. He had a few friends, and he would often go out with them.  
His social life was not something he likes though. Like Ddraig, he itched to have some action, but he also wanted to stay low until something happens. Life in Kuoh was utterly boring, like there's really nothing to do but study to go to a fine university and live the life there.

He was sitting at his usual spot, the school's terrace. It was closed down with iron bars, and had a lot of free space, in which Issei could lay lazily until his free time ends. He was usually alone in the lunch times, sometimes his friends would catch him sitting alone there and join him to enjoy their meal to its fullest. Issei was someone who was a complete bloviator, the things he says are completely non-sense and ironically, funny. Thus, he had some actual friends who would listen his non-senses, he kind of liked it though. Having actual friends was something that matters to him, in those bad times, there needs to be someone whom he would cry over on his/her shoulder. But he did think that he found those friends.

**["You do seem to be thoughtful, what happened?"]** Yay… everyone's favorite dragon has just come back. But Issei wasn't glad, that cursed dragon has just put him in 2 dangerous situations just in a day. First, he'd woken him up and secondly, he had deactivated _The Extreme Concealment _for exactly 15 times. Every time Issei puts it up, Ddraig just deactivates it with a basic level stealth spell, which irritated Issei, why he couldn't just let him do his thing until school finishes for today.

'_If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so anxious Ddraig. I could've gotten exposed because of you. That Valerie girl just kept looking at me for the whole day. I think she realized something, what shall we do?' _Boy exclaimed rather worried; He didn't want to be caught because of Ddraig's little games. He'd rather have it in a serious matter or have it not at all. But Issei knew how to repay Ddraig, he had done enough damage to him today.

**["I am inside you, you dumbass. Of course, I can see those heart-piercing gazes from her, but don't worry. I still think that she kept throwing those glances because she likes you."]** The Emperor exclaimed quite jokingly; He likes to tease his host. Although this time Issei was fairly serious, he didn't want his façade to be thrown away through some unnecessary things.

'_I don't agree with you Ddraig. There's no way to someone like her to like me, I simply don't have something to be liked. Yeah sure, I'm a bit hardworking, a bit skillful, and I have to agree that I'm quite handsome. And that's probably not because of you. Our personalities just don't match, and that's one big minus to my score. Trust me when I say I've tried every way, but she doesn't even acknowledge my existence. And that really bothers me. What shall I do?' _The brown-haired boy asked his so-called mentor's advice. Sure, they were utterly joking towards each other. But there were times that both would be serious, and one of those times were them talking about that Valerie girl.

**["Why do you even concern yourself? If she doesn't acknowledge your existence, then let her do. We don't have to prove ourselves, do we? But really though. Why do you act like a freak when it comes to talking about Valerie?"] **Ddraig asked rather curiously, he simply wanted to hear the truth from his partner, nothing more.

'_Actually I- 'In_ the exact moment we'd have told the truth to his partner. They were interrupted. The one who interrupted their talk was none other than the girl they were talking about. Valerie Lucifer, her hair waving through wind, she had her usual composed look on her face. She had her bento with her, it was clear that she wanted to have some fresh air, and enjoy the weather in the process. When she spotted Issei, she faked a frown, she didn't want to deal with him in any way. Not because she hated him or anything, she just didn't like having people around her. And that boy just wouldn't let her be alone, she was only thinking about his well-being. Everyone around her would eventually have troubles concerning them. She really didn't want to get the boy harmed through Supernatural because of her. And If that happened, she wouldn't forgive herself. Only if she knew that her behavior is the thing that makes him attracted to her.

"Eh? I thought you weren't the type who enjoys being alone Valerie, what on the earth brought you here?" Issei asked with a smile on his face, seeing her moon-bright face and ocean-blue eyes would eventually make his day. In one way or another. The girl simply ignored his question and sat right beside him, opening her bento and taking out the sticks in the process.

'_Here we go again, she'll just ignore me and I'll get frustrated in the process'_ The boy thought rather sadly, he just wanted to have a proper conversation with her. And it looked like he wasn't going to have it yet, or that was what he thought.

"Can't I have a peaceful dinner whilst enjoying the weather?" Valerie replied with her frown continuing, she kind of liked him. He wasn't giving special attention only to her, he did to everyone, and everybody around the school knew him and his easy-going nature. Thus; he befriended with most of the school. Sure, he was trying to know her well than everybody does and she knew he wasn't doing this because of her looks. He just had that nature, and not giving him what he wants would cause her problems. But with that way, he'd be safe from danger. She already lost a couple of her friends because of her; she was going to make sure that the boy will be completely unharmed in any way concerning her.

"Of course, you can do! Feel free to do as you please." The boy was glad; he finally did get an answer from her. And his gratitude was also reflected in his face, his smile got bigger and bigger with each passing second. Valerie just smiled inside, not reflecting it to her face. The boy's smile was something that made her glad to have met with him, it's just like his smile could erase her problems every time she sees it. And that was one of the biggest reasons why she wanted to keep him away from danger.

"So Hyoudou, did you know that It's our turn to clean the class?" The Girl told the thing she wanted to say, she was searching for him because of that. They'll be completely alone in the class, but there would be other students who would clean their classrooms. But she doubted that they'd interfere with their business.

"Really? God, the time sure flies quickly, I remember doing it just 2 weeks ago. Anyways, I'm happy that I'd been tagged along with you. I'm sure we'll do a clean job!" The day was going to become better and better for Hyoudou Issei. First; he got his first conversation with Valerie, and secondly had a freakin' hour to spend with her. His gratitude couldn't be told by mere words. But quickly regretted what he said before. Because both of them got headaches due to him saying _'God' _out loud. He hoped that she couldn't catch this one up. And frankly, she didn't seem to.

**["He keeps getting on my nerves, just what do you find in that boy?"] **A voice echoed on Valerie's mind, it is as glorious and almighty as Ddraig is. The silver-haired girl knew the voice so well, after all it was her life-partner that was always there for her.

'_Nothing, I just find him entertaining and sincere. That's why I have come here, he's a complete human and thinks differently than others. I can see that his actions aren't fake nor he only shows them to me. But though, why do you think that he's annoying, Albion.' _The girl said to now known as Albion, the exact opposite of Ddraig, The White Dragon Emperor.

**["Hmm… That's because he's annoying, the weak have no words to say to the strong. Yet, he just talks to you as you are his friend. This is not redeemable; I recommend to you to keep your distance towards him. I don't really trust him. He might be luring you into a trap."] **Albion said it like a matter of fact. His thoughts hadn't changed from the time when he was dueling with his archenemy.

'_Really Albion, do we have to talk that right now? Just scratch that thought from your head. We are in modern times, your way of thinking just doesn't make any sense right now. Let me do what I want for now, we'll talk about that later.'_ As she said, she cut the link between her and her partner. Sure, Albion was the only one who was there for her in hard times. But they were in the past, right now she only wanted to think about today and tomorrow. Not past. She had thought about past for long.

"I can't say that I'm pleased to have this turn with you Hyoudou. To make it clear, if I even catch you talking non-sense. I'll leave the class at once. Understood?" Valerie said it as a matter of fact, the only thing she didn't like him about was his non-stopping talking. She wanted to make it clear. Because after a while her head starts to hurt, and it was _very _abnormal for her head to hurt. Only times it happens were either she would take an attack head on, or completely listen to his non-senses.

"_*Sigh*_ I understand. I'll try to do. But just for today, and for your sake. If it weren't you, I wouldn't do that." Issei exclaimed with emphasizing the last sentence, he was right though. He wouldn't do that for anybody else. He finally talked with the girl he liked. So; he'd try his best to do what would make her happy.

"Good, now you're talking." With that. They continued to enjoy their meal with silence.

* * *

"Issei Hyoudou and Valerie Lucifer. While I think you already know that, I'll just make a reminder. Today it's your turn to clean the class, and please don't forget to close the windows. It just becomes cold here in the first period, and thank you for your service already." Said Issei's favorite teacher, Miss. Kizuno. She was the teacher who covers the history topic for 3 straight years. Thus, becoming his favorite teacher in the first place. She was kind and loving, especially towards Issei. He'd help her every time she wanted and wouldn't complain, and so did Miss. Kizuno. She'd help him with other topics like Geography and IT. She was like a friend to him, and often would lean her shoulder to him.

""Understood"" Both said at the same time, getting a smile from the said teacher.

"Okay class, the lesson is over for today and we still have a few minutes to spend. What shall we do?" Miss Kizuno said while getting up from her chair. She got up only for leaning against her desk. And having view of all the students at once, like in every class. There were students who'd sleep in the entire period. That didn't bother Miss Kizuno, because she already had a few students who would listen to her. When she spotted someone raising his hand, she nodded to the boy and let him speak.

"What's your idea, Takami?" She gave the permission, and the said boy started to speak.

"I think we should talk about our future plans, and maybe we can help each other on the way." Takami was one of the normal Japanese boys. Having his wavy long hair waving around him, with his monotone brown eyes. He was neither tall or short, like said before he was nothing but a normal Japanese boy.

"That's a very good Idea, who would want to speak about their future?" Seeing the majority raising their hands, she agreed to move on to their new subject. She glanced towards Issei, who seemed to not a fan of talking about future as he didn't raise his hand. She decided to have him to be the first one.

"Issei, what do you want to do in future? I'm sure someone like you has already planned his future, so why don't you share it with us?" Miss Kizuno said it in a way that demanded answer, Issei only sighed and stood up in a way to show respect towards his teacher.

"Well, to be honest. I don't even know what I'm going to do, you know me well Miss Kizuno. I am someone who lives the moment, nothing more. But I'd probably become a teacher, I just like teaching people a few things. And that seems like what someone like me would do." Issei said with honesty in his voice. He didn't like talking about future, but if his teacher said him to do, he could do nothing but talk.

"Hmm… You know Issei, you could make a fine teacher. I can see the light inside you. If you have any questions about it, don't be shy and ask me away!" Miss Kizuno said with her smile growing bigger and bigger on her face, her favorite student is going to follow her way.

"I guarantee you that I'll Miss Kizuno." Issei replied with his own smile and sat down, and sighed deeply. He was glad that he had his turn done.

"Okay, who's next? I'm eager to hear your plans my dear students." Miss Kizuno was one of the closest to her students. She had already planned to become like this when she was studying in the same school. It was her dream to be appointed here, and it happened in her first try. She spotted Valerie raising her hand, and gave her permission to speak. Valerie was also one of her favorite students, she was beautiful, hardworking and at the same time, clever. People, who are hardworking and clever were hard to find. If she had to give an example, it would be Issei's case. Issei wasn't clever, but he was really hardworking and tried to prove himself.

"Actually Miss. Kizuno. I h-"At the moment she was going to say, the bell rang. Miss Kizuno just threw a disappointed look towards Valerie, she really wanted to know what her student was going to say.

"Okay Valerie. Can you save that for later? We can discuss this personally." She said with her look continuing to spread her face, but she couldn't do anything. They had a duty and it had to be fulfilled. After earning a nod from Valerie, Miss Kizuno turned her face towards the students.

"Class, don't forget to bring your books for the next period. Even if we don't have anything left to do in this term, you have to bring it for it is a matter of form. Until then, take care!" With that shout, everybody but the duo started to leave the class. When Issei became sure that they were the only ones left, he started to speak.

"Okay, I'll just go and take two brooms. Do we need anything else?" The brown-haired boy said while looking directly to her eyes. After a while her reply came.

"No, I don't think we need anything else besides those. Just go and take them." With that, she put her head to her desk. She suddenly felt tired, and the sleepiness wouldn't let her alone.

'_A little bit of napping wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? Albion, make sure when Issei comes, wake me up.' _That was all that passed through her mind, and she let sleep come to her. But she forgot one little thing, she had cut her link with Albion, and he wasn't going to wake her up.

When Issei came back 5 minutes later, he found Valerie sleeping. He kept looking to her face with a smile on his face, he wasn't going to wake her up though, he could do all the cleaning by himself. _'She must be tired, it's best if I don't wake her up. After all, being popular in the entire school must be tiring.'_ With that thought, Issei began to clean the class all by himself. Issei wasn't mad that she slept, even if the person he hates the most, who doesn't exist by the way, was tired and slept. He wouldn't wake them up for something he can do alone. And doing chores was one of the best things he could do.

**["You really go so easy on her; she might catch up something. And if that happens, your love to her will be exposed"] **The Red Dragon emperor jokingly said, but Issei didn't catch the joke and began to blush faintly, with his smile continuing to spread.

'_What! Me loving her, you must have dreamt while you were sleeping Ddraig. I don't love her, at least not yet…' _Whilst shouting the first part, He said the last one rather quietly, but Emperor still heard it and began to laugh.

**["Well…Well, not yet huh. Then spill; what made you attracted to her that much"] **Ddraig asked with an amused voice, he has found another one of his host's weaknesses. And he was going to use it for his advantage. The Boy's blush began to spread on his face rapidly. Issei sighed with a smile on his face, even he didn't know what made him like that.

'_I don't know Ddraig, it's just like something I can't explain even if I wanted to. I feel like I have to devote myself to her. At first; I thought that it was just her looks. But after a while I kept being attracted to her, only for desperately searching a reason for my complicated feelings. And I'll keep searching, I don't know the reason why I feel like this. But I promise I'll find it.' _ Issei told his partner with a tone mixed with resolve and sadness. It just kept weighing on his mind. And the thing that drove him crazy was he couldn't do anything to solve it.

**["Just like I said before, opposites attract each other. And you two, my boy, are complete opposites when I look further into you. Not only personality wise, but also your habits seem to differ. But hey; I'll be here even if you can't earn her heart, which I doubt. We can live like we did before, just don't let it get to you and we'll be okay. If you need any advices for capturing her heart, I'm here to help!"] **Ddraig began with seriousness on his tone, but he couldn't keep it and started to laugh when he was done talking. He had never seen his host like this and wanted to make fun of him, he knew Issei wouldn't mind.

'_We'll talk about that later you cursed dragon. Right now, we have a duty to fulfill and I want to go home early today, don't get under my feet.' _Issei was embarrassed, what on the earth he thought opening himself to Ddraig would be a good thing. The dragon wanted nothing but embarrass him in front of people. He cut the link between him and Ddraig and began to focus on his job.

Cleaning the class wasn't an easy task, it required concentration and having sharp eyes to see the dust even in places like under the desks. Fortunately, Issei practiced it while he was studying in Kuoh Academy. He knew which places he should look, every student's behavior changes. What he meant with that is he knew whose desk would be dirty and whose wouldn't. But to be sure, he looked into everyone's desks. When he was sure where he should look, he began with opening the windows, there were 3 of them. He had approximately 1 and half hours of working, which was way longer than usual.

'_I have a feeling that this ain't gonna be easy…'_

* * *

Issei wiped away his sweat with his left hand. He was very tired, but at least he didn't have anything left to do, which meant that he was free for today. He remembered what Miss. Kizuno said and closed all the windows before going back to his own desk. He cleared up what was left and prepared to go, but remembered he had one little thing to do, and it brought smile to his face. He approached the sleeping girl and poked her with his right hand.

"Hey Valerie…. Valerie. Get up" He continued to poke her bright face until she began to wake up. Valerie was a heavy sleeper; she couldn't be woken up by mere sounds. One had to poke her and say her name repeatedly, it was the most efficient way.

"Weave me awoneeeeee… I jwst want to sweep." She said it with such a cute tone that Issei's smile began to widen. He began to understand why; it was because no one showed him special attention. Everybody was same, if not worse, towards him, they only used him as a toy nor only befriended him because of his nature. But this girl, he wanted to believe she wouldn't make him sad.

"Valerie…. It's time to go. Please wake up." The boy said with a much nicer tone than before, it was like he was singing a lullaby for her. Soon, the girl opened one of her eyes to analyze the situation she was in. She saw the boy and closed her eyes, only to open them again. She was surprised, why she was sleeping in the class and they were the only ones here? She immediately made eye contact with Issei.

"Explain." She said it with her usual cold tone, she demanded answers.

"Uhh… Did you forget that it's our turn to clean the class? I went to take the brooms and when I came back, I found you sleeping. I thought that you were tired and did all the cleaning by myself. I swear I didn't do anything to you besides waking you up." Issei explained calmly, he hadn't done anything to her. So; he was relieved. She took a look around the class and found it cleaned. She was embarrassed though, but didn't show it to him.

"I'll only say it once Hyoudou, Thank you." Valerie said with none of her coldness around, she even smiled to him and got up. She prepared her briefcase and left the class, leaving Issei stunned behind.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm done for today. If you get the vibe that it's going to be a SoL, don't worry. It's just the first chapter and I had to introduce you to the characters. I know that this chapter has a lotta grammatical errors, but I'm just a newbie author. **

**The Pairing is already decided, like every one of my stories, this one's gonna be Issei x Fem!Vali, and this time it'll have character development, at least I will try to do that. Until then, Take Care!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll only say it once…" Valerie told to the curious boy in front of her while standing up. He had done enough for her to get a thank-you from her. When she finally prepared her briefcase and made her way to the door, she glanced towards him at the exact time she approached the door. Preparing herself and inhaling a deep breath, she put an uncharacteristic smile to her face, he deserved this one.

"Thank You ~" Valerie said it with her bright-smile fully spread, with that, she got out of class. Leaving the boy stunned and surprised. He clearly wasn't expecting this.

**["What?!"]** Ddraig shouted with a high-pitched voice, enough for Issei to collect himself. Seeing her doing this also made the Dragon inside him surprised, maybe he had a chance after all.

'_Are you freakin' kidding me?! She smiled for the first time in 3 years, and the person she smiled is none other than me. What should I do?!' _Issei asked to Ddraig like a child that's lost, but Ddraig could plainly sense the happiness in his voice. It was one of those times when Issei didn't know what to do and this time, Ddraig also couldn't think anything. It was _very_ unexpected.

**["Calm yourself down, we'll eventually find a way to set this one out. Also, you should be happy that she's giving her attention to you, just do what you want Issei. If you want to kiss her, go and do it. I'm pretty sure that she'll fall for you after that."] **Again, Ddraig did that. Starting as serious as a dragon, but failing to contain himself and making fun of the current situation like a child. Issei had it enough today, he wanted to lean towards his desk and take a nap, but had to do one more thing. He reached out for his bag and took out a fork from his bento, he put an evil smile to his face. Ddraig already understood what he was going to do, and it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for him.

'_Enough for today. You deserved this one you damned Dragon.'_ Being with Ddraig for such a long time, Issei learned weak points of **[Boosted Gear]**'s gauntlet in the end. Just a bit below from the gem, there was a very specific place. If the gauntlet took damage from the exact point his fork was in, it could be easily broken. It wouldn't hurt Issei, but Ddraig would receive immeasurable amounts of pain. Too bad for him though.

**[No! you can't do this Issei. Please think of my children!"]** Ddraig was behaving like a captured hostage. It brought a smile to Issei's face, he could feel that he was going to enjoy this one, a lot.

'_It was good to know you Ddraig, and don't worry I'll take care of your children if there's any left. May Lord bring peace upon your soul' _With his last line, Issei prepared himself. He positioned his left arm and held the fork with his right hand. He received a headache above from heaven, he accidentally said Lord, he could care less though.

"**[Boosted Gear!]**" He didn't even bother looking whether Vali was gone or not, right now only thing he cared about was the payback he was about to deal. His left arm was enveloped within a bright crimson light, and when it died down. On his arm, there was a specific crimson gauntlet, or to be exact, the _Longinus_ **[Boosted Gear]**. Issei originally uses **[Boosted Gear] **in its second liberation, because of the fact that it mostly covered all of his arm to his elbow, so he could get his job done. **[Boosted Gear]**'s second liberation's form was more complex than first one, it had two jewels instead of one, one at his wrist side and one at around his elbow. From his wrist to his elbow, **[Boosted Gear]**'s total of ten spikes covered his arm. The jewel he was gonna hit was the second one, normally it would make sense if it was the first one, but he didn't know why the gauntlet had a weakness at the exact point.

Issei readied his fork while Ddraig continued to beg him, he jabbed the clean fork to the exact point. Then, came Ddraig's ear-piercing response. Issei looked at the fork, it was close to be bended completely, but **[Boosted Gear] **was nearly broken. It had so many cracks, and Issei felt a bit guilty. Not because Ddraig's agonizing cry, because he nearly broke his gauntlet.

'_Not that I can summon it again though. But I should break it, I don't like seeing my dear gauntlet like this.' _Issei got up and readied his fist, he approached the wall behind and punched it lightly. With a thud sound, **[Boosted Gear] **was completely broken and it fell off from his arm, it quickly turned to ashes and the wind had it flying off. It wasn't the first time Issei did that, but he had to control whether his gear was here or not.

"**[Boosted Gear!]"** Issei shouted again, his favorite gear came back and it was alive and kicking. That made him smile, if he were to compare _Extreme Concealment _and **[Boosted Gear]**, it wouldn't be a hard choice. Because his _Artifact _was something Issei would toss away after being found out, but **[Boosted Gear] **would be here for him every time he needs. When he was going to dismiss his _Longinus_, he sensed a presence coming towards his classroom. Quickly dismissing his _Gear_, he steadily approached his desk and began to pack up. When the unexpected guest arrived, Issei released the breath he was holding. It was none other than his childhood friend.

Laira Silver, her and her family were the only ones that looked after him. She was kind, likeable, appealing and mostly, beautiful. Her shoulder-length golden-like hair was one of the things that made everyone but Issei go crazy. She was a bit shorter than Issei, with Issei being 5'10 and her being 5'7. When his eyes met with her brilliant green eyes, he put a smile to his face. He really liked Laira, he felt like she was his female counterpart, they were getting along very well. Her figure was a bit lacking in breast department, but her personality closed that part. She was someone whom he could be interested in, but he didn't know why he didn't feel that way towards her, in fact, he saw her as a sister. And little did he know she felt the same way about him. She was his best friend and maybe the one he fully trusts, it's because they lived in the same neighborhood for 12 years. If he didn't trust her, then whom he was gonna? He was one year older than her, so he was her senior. But the age difference didn't affect their friendship in the slightest, in fact, it strengthened their friendship. When she had a trouble concerning her, he would be there to comfort her and give her some advices. After staring each-other for an uncomfortable amount of time, Issei decided to start the conversation.

"Eh? Laira. Why are you here?" Issei asked with confusion apparent in his voice, he thought he was the only one in the school right now. She might have come for the tiny thud sound he made by punching the wall. But he doubted it, he was sure that it was very light and he himself couldn't hear the sound of wall being punched. Laira had a nervous smile on her face as she started to fidget her fingers.

"Um…. I may or may not have slept in class and there might have been nobody to wake me up. It's just a speculation though, trust me really nothing like that happened. I might have heard a faint thud sound by the class upside and woke up." Laira basically summed up what was going on her behalf, the anxiety on her voice was clear. Issei just sighed and smiled, like Vali, seeing Laira would make him happy and have him forget his concerns for a good time. Laira sheepishly smiled and scratched her head, Issei took another glance towards her and took his briefcase.

"It's getting late Laira, your parents are probably worried about you. Let me accompany you, it's already late and Kuoh is an uncanny place. So, will you let me accompany you my dear Lady?" With that, Issei bowed in front of her and held her left hand with both of his hands. She was blushing, her blush was so wide that it was impossible for Issei to not see it. When he saw that she was blushing furiously, he released both of her hands and started to laugh like a mad scientist. He rolled himself around the class, he liked messing around with her, it was one of his favorite things to do, and he wouldn't get bored of it.

"I-Idiot C-cut the crap Issei!" And he did it again, used his charisma and speech to make fun of her. She was near her limit; he was so unbearable at times yet so good to have himself around. She didn't mind having herself made fun like this by him. After all, if she couldn't bear to this little, then why she was his friend. Issei finally got up and wept his tears, he seems to have laughed so much from a little thing. Laira adopted a furious look, she wanted to have him cornered, she knew she couldn't win against him. He'd be always the victorious one, and Laira was confident to change that fact.

"I'll tell you to dad, and he'll beat the crap out of you!" Laira said with seriousness in her voice. But he didn't seem to be affected by it. Issei only looked at her and put his usual smile.

"Ho Ho. I'm the one at advantage Laira and you're the one at fault. Should I tell Aunt Hikari that you slept in class and I had to accompany you to your home? I think they'll believe in me than you, after all I never lied to them" Issei used his card as a senior, and had her cornered. She puffed and agreed, she really didn't like losing, but against Issei, she really had no choice but submit to him.

"Fine You won. I'll let you accompany, but I have a condition. You aren't gonna say that I slept, tell them I was just helping you to clean the class." Now that had him surprised, how did she know that he was alone and it was his turn to clean the class. Deciding it would be the best to ask, he quickly adopted a confused look. His eyes facing with hers, contacting their eyes.

"How did you know that I was cleaning the class? Maybe I have slept nor I forgot my briefcase here and got back to get it. Also; you know, If I were cleaning the class, then I would have had someone to help me. Our teacher just won't let only one student to have the burden of cleaning the class" Issei said in his defense, on his account he had good reasons to use against her, but he forgot one little thing, and she saw the opening he accidentally left. Putting a smug smile to her face, she was so sure that he couldn't escape from this one.

"Well, I didn't. I had to find an excuse, and it was the first thing that came to my mind. But when you said that, I immediately looked to the ground. It is so clear that it must have been cleaned recently, I think your job was done 10 minutes ago. I also recall seeing someone particular with Silver hair, what was her name again? Valerie? Yes Valerie. She was getting out of school when I woke up. If I remember correctly, you two are in the same class. But I'm surprised that it took so much time for you two to clean the class. Maybe you are secretly dating and you had to find an excuse for yourself to not get exposed. So, when it was your turn, you delayed cleaning the class and sneakily made love to her, didn't you?" Even Laira didn't expect she was going this far, but her last lines came to her mind and she found them funny to say. When she tried to make eye contact with him, she found him avoiding her gaze. He had a wide blush on his face, she got him good.

"S-stop spouting non-sense, there's nothing between me and her. If there were, you'd be the first I'd tell to." It was the first time she had seen him that anxious and blushing. He wouldn't blush in front of every people, even if he did, he would try to not expose it. Seeing that it was her only chance to have him cornered, Laira opened her mouth.

"Then say, why did it take so long for you to clean the class? You could have done it within 40 minutes. But here you are, it's already 5:35 P.M. Tell me or I'll spread the rumor that you two are dating." She dropped her last word with her smug smile continuing to spread her face, it was for the first time that she had him that much cornered. She felt like he couldn't do anything but tell the truth. Issei sighed deeply, it seems like he had no other choice.

"Fine… I went to take brooms for us to clean the class. But when I came back, I found her sleeping, I decided it would be best to let her sleep. And Began to clean the class all by myself. Are you happy?" Issei told exactly what happened. What he could possibly do other than telling the truth? Laira didn't give him any openings to escape, so she had this one. But he also knows that revenge is a dish best served cold, because of that, he was gonna wait until he had the chance.

"Really, you're one kind of a man Issei, I mean, you are truly a gentleman. I wonder if I were in her place, would you let me sleep too?" She said it while giggling, it was the first time she won so, she would be happy.

"Don't be an airhead Laira, you know that I wouldn't even keep you here for cleaning if you were in her place. I would've sent you straight to home and could have done the cleaning myself." Issei said with seriousness in his voice. Sure, he had some unknown feelings towards Valerie, but he couldn't compare her to Laira. The Golden-haired girl had a special place in his heart, he was more than willing to sacrifice his life in order to have her live. She was there for him when he didn't even know Valerie existed. After all, Laira had people that would look after her and would be very saddened even if she cut her finger. He didn't have those people, he never did.

"Aww… knowing that you care about me this much makes me happy Issei, let's go home!" She said with her childish voice back, Issei dropped out of his serious manner and led the way.

* * *

The sun was starting to sank. Issei and Laira were walking towards Laira's home, which was neither far away from the school nor Issei's house. In fact, they could be considered neighbors as Issei's house was in 10 minutes of walking distance. They were rather silent, Issei didn't want to be the one to start the conversation as he feared that she would pressure him about Valerie matter. So; the usual talkative boy was replaced with a silent but anxious one. When it came to talk about Valerie, he felt like he couldn't even open his mouth to protest and make Laira shut up. Issei unwillingly admitted to himself that Valerie was his current weak spot, yet hearing people talking good after her would make him relieved and happy. Why? Even the boy himself didn't know.

**[Issei… Oi Issei! I'm talking to you mad lad. What were you thinking when you stabbed me with that fork?! It hurts so much! I swear If you do that again, I'll show what Dragon of Domination's rage is. Understood?!"] **The Dragon inside him shouted mightily, making his host cover both his ears instinctively. Normally Issei would just jab him lightly. But in this time, he used so much force that Ddraig couldn't come to his senses for a while. And he was yet to fully to regenerate. Seeing that Issei covered his ears, Laira looked at him with a surprised face as she raised an eyebrow. Had he gone insane? She hadn't heard anything within 10 minutes besides the sound of their walking.

"Issei? What happened? Do your ears ache? Should I caress them for you?" She bombarded him with questions, upon making eye connection with her, he saw the worried and anxious look in her eyes. Issei smiled and shrugged it off.

"No, I'm fine Laira. Thank you for asking though. But caressing my ears doesn't sound like a bad idea, you should caress my other parts and show me some affection some time. It would make me unbelievably delighted; you know~"" Issei had that perverted look on his face, and the lust in his voice could be sensed. Laira blushed heavily at the thought of that, and started to smack him around.

"I-Idiot! D-don't say things like that!" She continued to smack his chest and shoulder until she got her anger off. Seeing she calmed down, Issei adopted a fake frown, but inside, he was just entertaining himself.

"Aww… Did I lost my chance to have my ears caressed? I can't live with that. I wonder if there's an angel sent by Our Lord to take my life." Issei exclaimed while doing a praying gesture, something that would be funny came to his mind as he prepared himself. Laira continued puffing and refusing to make eye contact with him, if he couldn't make eye contact, then what about holding her hands? He quickly reached out for her petite hands and held them in his strong yet comfortable ones. Being confused from his actions, Laira turned her face, only to have their eyes met. They stopped dead on their tracks.

"Oh… I forgot, there's an angel here for me, Laira. One that looks after me, one that scolds me when I make mistakes even though I'm her senior. One that become my sole purpose to live in this desperate world. Had I told that her smile being bright as the Sun itself in its peak?" Issei reassured her, staring into her very soul. She felt her heart skip a beat, and let him continue what he was saying.

"But I feel that she isn't entirely pure, she makes fun of me, punches me, flirts with me and takes me to her home. I'm sure even the Archangels are jealous of her Golden hair. But I'm not the one that looks for the beauty outside. Sure, she has an eye-catching beauty, but you know what makes her special than others?" Issei asked to himself, she was starting to be more emotional with each passing second.

"She is willing to help anyone in need. Her personality is out-right perfect, neither too introvert nor too extrovert. I feel like she is the pinnacle of the humanity itself. Sometimes, she can be such clingy girl that I think she can't live without my support. And sometimes, I feel like she doesn't even need me. But I think even Angels need to have someone to lean their shoulder, that's why I'm more than willing to become her Devil." Issei told her with all honesty he could put into his speech. At the right moment Issei didn't expect, she tackled him to the ground, making a hearable _thud_ sound and hugging him tightly in the process. Issei looked her with surprise. Sure, he had meant every word that came out of his mouth, but he expected her to smack him even further.

"W-why? Why do you think that I'm that glorious while I can't even do anything by myself? Y-you are so mean Ise…. S-so mean." She was on the verge of tears when she exclaimed that, she was furious, not because of Ise. It was because of the feeling of being useless she had for a long time. Her explanation surprised Issei though, he hadn't been called Ise since childhood. It brought so many memories along with it, and they were mostly pleasant ones that he shared with Laira. Issei comforted Laira by gently caressing her hair, normally she wouldn't even let him pat her, but this time was different, she was the one that needed special attention from somebody special.

"H-hey Ise… Can we stay like this for a while?" Laira said with a throbbing voice, it was clear that she was embarrassed. To hide her embarrassment, she buried her face to his chest. Listening his heartbeat in the process. Issei smiled brightly, she didn't even need to ask though, he was already satisfied with the situation. Not because he could plainly feel her breasts, which were still developing, but due to he had nothing to do. He continued caressing her hair, it was so soft and elegant. It was a golden experience for him.

**["You closet pervert. Can you even convince yourself that you aren't aroused by feeling your dearest friend's breasts?"] **Ddraig sounded like he was scolding him, but in reality, he was just messing around. Issei adopted a faint blush, he had forgotten that he had someone inside hearing his thoughts.

'_Y-you know Ddraig, Even I am disgusted by my current self. Why did I think that though? I don't even know but I can't help, the feeling of her breasts is just amazing. The shape, the softness. Wait, I can feel her nipples. Does that mean she doesn't wear a bra? Or is it because our bodies are really starting to merge?'_ When he said that to the dragon inside him, he took a closer look to the girl tackled him. She was still burying her face, and he could feel the heat of her face. _'She must be embarrassed'_ thought Issei while preparing himself, he took a peek at her chest area through from the one opening in her school uniform. What he saw made him shocked to the core and made his blush skyrocket.

'_I-I…... A-A-Are you kidding with me Laira? Unhooking your bra?_ _How did you do that? Why did you do that? Hell. When did you even do that? Did I accidentally fall into your trap? Is this my reward for comforting you?' _The boy had so many questions inside his head, and unfortunately, it did reflect to his face. Confusing the girl in front of him.

"What's the matter Ise? Is something wrong?" Laira asked with her teary and somewhat confused face, unlike her face, her voice was cleaned after so much sobbing. When she made eye contact with him, she found him blushing, and it wasn't a normal blush. With one more step, he would be steaming from his ears. She wept the tears away with her arm, but couldn't wipe away the confusion apparent on her face.

Issei was having a hard time, on one hand he was trying his hardest to not to have an erection, on the other hand he had to find an excuse. But it wasn't that easy, she was directly glaring to his eyes, and her breasts still pushed against his chest. He found that he had nothing to say, and instead followed the truth. Although he never wanted this feeling to end, they couldn't lie there forever.

"Um…. Laira. How can I say this? Uh…. I… Huh…" He minced words; he couldn't find the strength in him to say that. He would rather die, and if he said that he would die from embarrassment. He looked straight into her chest area for her to understand. Fortunately, at the same time he looked, she turned her gaze from his face to her chest.

"Eh…? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Laira shouted like a child, mere words couldn't describe how embarrassed she was. She literally jumped out from his chest and covered hers with her arms. She glanced to Issei with a furious, shamed and somewhat cute look.

"Pervert! Shameless! Idiot! Monster! Demon!" She still had that cute look on her face, she didn't mean any of these words. She was only trying to hide her embarrassment. Issei laughed lightly, but he immediately adopted his serious manner and got up in an instant. Something felt off. He felt like he was trapped inside a cage, and he only felt when he was trapped in barriers. Normally, he wouldn't care whether he was in a barrier or not, but Laira was here and he had to guarantee her safety.

* * *

Laira wasn't away from him, he instantly closed the gap between them, he had to be quick and find the ones erected the barrier. He didn't even think about getting hurt or enjoying the battle's insanity, his first priority was Laira's safety. He swiftly grabbed Laira and had her in a bridal carry, surprising the girl in the process. Issei's instincts were telling him to run away, he hadn't felt like this for 3 years, and it was, pretty much, surprising. The exact time he picked her up, the spot she stood a moment ago was blasted away by an unknown force. Her eyes widened, what was happening all of a sudden?

"A Fallen? Or an Angel? Why they are here?" Issei thought loudly, enough for her to hear. A Fallen? What did even Fallen meant?

"Hmph, for a brat like you to even notice my _Light_ _Spear_. You sure have some guts boy." A feminine voice heard, coming from above. She lifted her face, only to see someone floating in the air. But floating in the air wasn't the thing that had her surprised, the woman above them had a pair of wings that were as black as the night itself. Her feathery wings were so beautiful that she wished she had a pair as well. She was coated in a latex suit that barely covered any of her private places, only covering her arms up to her shoulders, with spikes guarding her both shoulders side, her feet were covered by black thigh-heel boots. Her long raven hair was something added beauty to her. The woman above had a bright face, her slender body and violet eyes were another thing that had Laira's attention. If Laira saw her outside, she could call her a prostitute because how she looks, she was so beautiful, yet so frightening. The look on her face told Laira that she was going to die here. But she didn't understand, how did Issei even saw her? Did he know anything about it?

"Shut up Fallen Angel. Tell me why you are here and then I might show mercy to you." Issei stated in a cold voice that had both of the woman surprised as he released his hold on Laira, both of them staring above. Fallen Angel was surprised because of the confidence he had in his voice. Laira was surprised due to seeing him that serious after a long time. Issei had The Fallen Angel laughing, but it was for a different reason. She would enjoy torturing him to the point where he would break.

"My My… Aren't you the entertaining? For you are going to die by my hands, at least I should fulfill your last wish. I, Raynare, only came here for eliminating your little girlfr- "Not waiting her to finish her lines, Issei jumped out to reach her. And he succeeded, as he was going to have a round-kick aimed at her and take the advantage of having her in the ground, she reacted at the last time and narrowly avoided contact with him, barely pushing herself back. She underestimated the people in front of her because they were humans, but she wouldn't make the same mistake again. Issei dropped to the ground and took a glance towards Laira who were completely frozen because of both shock and fear. He hadn't seen her like this before.

"Hey Laira. Don't worry about me, only think of yourself. I'll try to deal with her as soon as I can. Until then, just go and hide somewhere. I'll call out to you. Deal?" Issei reassured her, but she didn't seem to hear what he said. Issei sensed another light spear coming towards his way, and stepped aside, with the place he was at a second ago blown away. He had to give his full attention to the fallen above, if he didn't even this crow could take him out.

**["Don't you think it's my time to shine? With the power of [Boosted Gear], It'll be way easier and quicker. You can protect Laira in the process, as well."] **The Dragon inside him voiced out to Issei but he didn't seem to listen to the Emperor. He didn't need to have **[Boosted Gear]**, it would be way much power-using for just one Fallen Angel.

'_Nah, I'll pass. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. And I have the slightest feeling that we are being watched right now, it's the best if I can take her on my own. She can't even lay a finger on Laira without killing me, but I promise. If things get too serious, I'll leave the rest to you.' _Brown-haired boy exclaimed rather troubled. He felt like he was really trapped in a bird's cage, and he didn't feel like having his _Longinus _out. But if he had to, he wouldn't hesitate. He took another glance to the girl behind him, she seemed to come to her senses as she hid behind a bank. Reassuring her safety for now, he turned his attention to the Fallen above him, who was slowly expanding the gap between the boy and her.

'_Okay, If I can't get closer to her, then I'll also have to use magic. Yeah, let's try this instead.' _Forming his amateurish battle plan inside his mind, boy kept the distance between them, and prepared himself. Imagining 4 pairs of bluish-frozen sword-like-daggers around him, with each being the same shape and height, aimed towards the fallen angel above him, he began to sharpen the images he saw, the projectiles around him slowly becoming real, doing them in mere two seconds. When he was done, Issei opened his eyes.

**["Blistering Swords!"] **Issei shouted with all his might, at the exact time the projectiles around him launched towards the fallen Angel with such a speed that Issei was certain they will hit their targets. Fortunately, they did. But the damage done wasn't heavy as the Fallen Angel covered herself with her wings, yet the damage he had done was slightly visible. The boy wasn't disappointed, because if he kept doing this, Fallen Angel's wings would be frozen eventually. But he didn't have the luxury known as the time.

"Ho Ho… You know some tricks. Unfortunately; boya. You can't even imagine to defeat me with cheap moves like this and shouting like crazy. How about we heat the things a little?" Raynare said with her sadistic smile continuing to spread on her face, it would be irritating if she copied his move. And she proceeded to do so. It wasn't late that Issei saw 2 pairs of _Light_ _Spears_ coming towards his way, hers were much more dangerous than his ones. If he even got hit by one of these, the part he had been hit would be done for.

'_Aerial spells appear to be more effective in this situation, and if she's strong at magic then she must be not that good on close combat. I only need to slow her down, then, this one should work.' _The boy thought while keeping an eye on Raynare. Quickly taking a look towards the girl behind him, he remembered that they weren't alone in this battlefield. Thinking swiftly, Issei thought a barrier coming from him would be enough to protect her. Before Raynare even made a move, he made his.

**["Compassionate Barrier!"] **Shouted the boy, soon Laira was engulfed within a faint white light that made her eyes close. When she opened her eyes, she found a smaller barrier around herself. She looked at Issei, who had made eye contact with her, and nodded. He didn't need to think about her for now.

"Now, we can play, little crow." Issei said with his smile widening, sensing that the battle's insanity had washed over him as he began to enjoy himself, he had to shake this feeling over him. This line completely irritated the Fallen Angel, who did he think he was? She was a goddamn Fallen Angel, a former angel who had seen the dark sides of the world as she fell down from the grace. She had seen so many things in her life, and nothing he lived could be comparable even with her slightest memories. But she couldn't lose her cool now. if she did, she might give him an opening. Even this boy had a chance towards her, like she could take the governor trio if they don't be cautious. After all, everything is possible in this world.

**["Heavy Rain!"] **Just as Issei said that, Raynare found herself soaking wet. When she looked at the sky, she found that he casted a weather spell, but that wasn't as much effective on her as she couldn't even feel the rain drops hitting on her. As she turned her eyes to the point where the boy was standing, she couldn't find him there. To be more precise, she couldn't see anything but rain drops over a 3-meter radius. She had to be careful with her surroundings. Sure; he couldn't fly, but that didn't mean he could literally jump up to the point where she is.

* * *

'_Phew, I can't believe that it worked. This will distract her for a while, and I have to be quick.' _Thought Issei as he escorted Laira out of the Barrier, the ones who didn't have connection to Supernatural weren't affected by the Barrier. So, she could get out of here and go home. As they approached the barrier. Issei stopped on his tracks, making Laira confused in the process.

"Laira, go straight to home and don't tell anybody what you have witnessed. Even your dad. Am I clear?" Issei stated like a matter of fact, still having that serious manner on his face. He couldn't afford to have her get hurt, so only thing he could do for now was having her get out of here. He could take care of himself. After all, that was the thing he did for 8 years straight.

"But Why? Can't you come with me? I don't want to leave you here with that crazy winged-girl. I fear that something might happen to you." The golden-haired girl stated in a high-pitched voice, like she was about to cry. She didn't understand, she couldn't even understand a bit of it. Why there was someone chasing her? Why Issei was acting like he was familiar with all of this kind of things? Why it happened to be her? She couldn't ever forgive herself if he got hurt in the slightest.

"No, I can't. I have already engaged in the battle against her. If I don't finish it here, she will be haunting us until she kills both of us. Besides, only I can get out of here after killing the caster. And the one who casted the barrier is none other than the Fallen Angel." As much as he hated to see her like this, he couldn't afford to lose his cool and comfort her. If he did, he couldn't convince Laira to escape. The girl's eyes widened upon hearing this. He had to finish it here? Did he mean that he was going to kill the Fallen Angel?

"Wait! Issei. Are you gonna kill her? How can you do that?" Laira opened her mouth to protest, even in this condition she didn't want him to commit murder. She knew that he was doing all of this for her sake, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being guilty from herself. Because of her vanity, he had to take someone's life and that frustrated her. Issei grabbed both of her shoulders and had her in an eye-contact. Her teary eyes facing with his serious but determined ones.

"Look Laira. You don't happen to know the rule of this world. In this world, you are either the hunter or the prey. Sadly; I don't have any plans for becoming the latter anytime soon. I have been doing this for 8 years and this wouldn't be the first time I take someone's life. And I'm certain that she can't even lay a finger on you, but I don't want you to see me brutally murdering someone like it is something I do every day. I promise that I'll explain everything to you after that. Just do what I'm saying for now. And don't ever try to approach the barrier ever again, go straight to your home. I'll take you from there." Issei tried to reassure her by pressuring her and taking the least time as possible.

She wasn't convinced, everything happened all of a sudden and she couldn't even think straight anymore. She wanted all of it to end as soon as possible. She wanted to trust Issei's power with all of her heart, but she just couldn't. She had seen the devastating strikes of the Blackened-Angel, and saw Issei's, which hadn't done any significant damage. She didn't want to lose that one friend in her life, she couldn't shake Issei away anytime. No one would understand her better than he does.

Just as she was thinking all of those. She felt someone pushing her forward, towards the barrier. Laira was approaching the barrier by each passing second and she took one last glance to Issei, who still had that serious- semi scary look on his face. When she made contact with the barrier, something Issei and Laira clearly didn't expect happened. She was pushed back from the barrier. Issei's eyes widened at the moment of impact, what did that even mean? The cool of him that he tried to protect was shattered to pieces by one mere second.

"Are you kidding me….?!" He was left breathless, having her get out of the area by tricking the fallen was one of the last things he could do, and that, unfortunately, didn't work. He glanced at Laira, who was as shocked as him. They both didn't understand what was going on. Issei tried to compose himself, he couldn't allow himself to be surprised that much, at least not here. He could solve the mystery of Silver family later. He threw away the seriousness around him in an instant. Nothing made sense right now. And at moments like this, he'd rather finish the thing on his hand as soon as possible.

"Alright… I think It's time for another magic trick. Come forth! _The Dark Slayer_." As Issei shouted, his left hand was enveloped in bluish-black lights. The light was so bright that Laira had to close her eyes, and had to keep them closed until the light died down. When she was able to open her eyes, the first thing that captured her attention was the blade, to be more precise a _katana_, on Issei's hand. The blade was kept in its scabbard, made by traditional varnished woods and painted black, with metallic additions at the bottom of the scabbard.

The _Katana's _handle had an infinity symbol imbued to it, with the traditional diamond shape. The hilt of the katana was golden and blue, and both the bottom and the top hilts were decorated with golden rings. The katana itself was so long that Laira didn't understand how could Issei ever use this. Much to her dismay, the katana was actually a bit shorter than her, approximately four inches. If only she knew that he grew up with the exact sword she was staring at.

"Okay… Laira. Could you please stay away from me for a while? I'm gonna try something and I might cut you open in the process. So, if you don't want to hurt get 3 or 4 meters behind me." The boy said while holding the scabbard with his left hand and the handle with his right. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, like he was going to do the flashy moves she saw at video games. He unsheathed the katana with such speed that she couldn't even see what he did.

Issei, in fact, made one of the classic moves of the sword itself. The Katana itself was a bit tricky. If it was found and wielded by the right user, they could unleash its true potential, which Issei had done years ago. With this _katana _at his hands and **[Boosted Gear]**, he felt like he couldn't be beaten. The after-effects of the strike were about to be seen. In Laira's eyes, he only unsheathed the sword and sheathed it quickly. But in reality, he had four diagonal slashes applied to the barrier within the limited time between the sheathings.

As Laira was about to open her mouth, she witnessed the barrier itself being shattered down, but only a small part of it, the exact point Issei warned her about not getting too close. It was high and wide enough for her to pass. Her eyes widened at the thing she witnessed, when he did even do that? She only saw him reaching out to the katana and nothing more.

"Now… Should I push you myself again? Or Will you leave me here with your own free will?" Issei asked with his playful attitude on himself, his usual smile back on his face, but this one was apparently a fake one. Right now; there were tons of things inside his head that really bothered him, sensing that Laira just obeyed what he said.

"Fine… But if you come to me even with a scratch, I'll _take_ _you_ _out_ myself. Understood?" Laira said with emphasizing her last lines. Issei found it good for her to care that much about him. Although, he wasn't sure how much he meant to her, her pressure about not letting him here alone was convincing enough for him.

"Like how you say m'lady." Issei told to the concerned girl while gesturing her to the newly opened gap. Laira casted one last look to Issei as she left the area, the determination and experience in his eyes told him that he'll return in one piece. She must've been blind to not see them before, but she couldn't think anything when she was anxious, so that wasn't her fault.

* * *

After being sure that she left the area, Issei could purely concentrate the matter he has on the hand. He didn't know how much time left since he casted **[Heavy Rain]**, which was more than just an illusion spell. Sure, it makes the caster not be able to seen for a while and leaves wide open the opponent for incoming attacks through the rain barrier. Also, when casted, the opponent can't feel anything for the duration of the spell. Combined with _Extreme Concealment_, it poses a great danger for those against him.

"Well… Let's stick to the matter." Talking with himself, Issei began to return the battlefield quickly, with _The Dark Slayer_ still on his hand, in its scabbard. Like he thought before, if he can't beat her on long-range fight, then he'll try everything to have her on a close-range combat.

**["Are you still insisting on not using Boosted Gear? With her gone, you should be able to unleash everything you have."] **Ddraig protested, not because he feared that Issei would get injured nor get killed. He just wanted to have some fun after a while, and his host urged not letting him have fun.

'_I think I have said that before Ddraig, but I feel, no, I'm certain that someone's watching us. That's why I am not bringing Boosted Gear out.' _Issei exclaimed as he continued to run where he left the Fallen Angel. Only If she hadn't fled by now. His answer made sense, but Red Dragon still wasn't convinced. He didn't have anything to lose, why he wasn't announcing himself as the Red Dragon Emperor was a question that wandered through Ddraig's mind.

**["Whatever, I don't really care. Just do what you want and leave me alone. I'm gonna sleep."] **Red Dragon answered nonchalantly. If he didn't have anything to do with him then it meant that Ddraig could sleep peacefully.

'_Yeah, you lazy lizard.' _Issei just shook Ddraig away. In reality, he didn't want to bother both Ddraig and **[Boosted Gear] **because of the recent incident. They might take serious injuries in the heat of the fight and Issei wouldn't even realize.

While running towards his objective, Issei took another glance to the _katana _on his hand. It was really important to him as it was a family heirloom, the blade itself had been passed down to him by his mother before she passed away. It meant to him a lot, whenever he used the blade in a proper fight, he felt like his mother was being proud of him upside heaven. Whenever he took the _katana _out of its sheath, he remembered the precious moments he spent with her. Whenever he thought about her, he felt powerless, why he felt like that is because he couldn't prevent what happened. If he had been strong and quick enough, he could've stopped her.

With those grim thoughts wandering through his head, he finally stepped forth to encounter the fallen for the last time.

* * *

'_Damn, where the hell is this brat hiding?!' _One could understand from her tone that she was furious. Raynare was standing the exact point she used to for 10 minutes, with the cursed rain never stopping. It blocked her view so she closed her eyes in order to wholly focus on her senses. For the past 10 minutes, she couldn't feel or sense anything coming towards to her, but she couldn't drop her guard. He could strike anytime, she understood that he was a force to be reckoned with, but that didn't mean she was powerless. She had thousand years of experience, a little boy like him shouldn't take her down.

She also was occasionally smelling the area entirely. If he somehow hides his presence, she can track him with his smell. She didn't need to know how he smelt; she could point out the new scent with her excellent smelling. In fights like this, she could use everything on her hand, whether the opponent is strong or not. She might seem to underestimate her opponents, but in fact, it's otherwise. She would never underestimate someone; she knew the rules of war.

She heard some footsteps; she immediately enhanced her stance. She readied her _Light_ _Spear_ as she opened her eyes, she wasn't entirely blind in this situation. She could see around her for a little, and that was enough, she didn't need to see every single piece now. She only needed to defend herself for a while. She turned to the point noise came out, the entrance, or the north side of the park. She had to be cautious, she felt, no, she knew that the boy was hiding something great, otherwise he wouldn't be so confident of himself.

As she was about to throw her _Spear, _she hesitated for a second. Realizing that footsteps were no longer hearable. She heard the sound of water splashing around, and felt a presence rising behind her. She waited for the right moment to chop away the assailant's head, she had to see in order to apply a successful strike. She saw an incredibly long _katana _swung towards her, and immediately tried to defend herself with counter-striking as she had no time to block nor avoid the strike. She easily could've broken his mundane sword, so only thing she had to do was replying his strike with hers.

At least that was what she thought.

At the moment both objects collided, she felt enormously underpowered by the weight of the strike. She couldn't keep up with this. Soon, she saw her _Light_ _Spear _being cut, starting to shatter as it fell down. Her eyes widened as she realized the _katana _was long enough to reach her neck. If she hadn't tilted her head at the last second, she would've ceased to exist. But her tilting her head didn't do any good as he managed to leave a deep diagonal cut that reached out from her right shoulder to her left breast. Blood immediately started to flood over from the cut as she felt her veins burning. Realizing that the sword was no ordinary one, it must've been enhanced with demonic magic or it must've been a demonic from the very start. The rain had already stopped by the moment he broke her _Light Spear._

Starting to fall down as her wings didn't support her, it was like the life itself was ebbed away from her. She felt so weak all of a sudden, she never felt like this in her entire life. Finally; she fell down and opened a big gap to the point she crashed. She instantly tried to get up, she couldn't give one more opening to the boy, otherwise she would be done for. She shakily got up and prepared herself for another round, she might be gravely injured, but that didn't mean she wouldn't struggle for her life and give up here.

She could see the boy right in the point where she has been two seconds ago, he slowly descended to ground and prepared himself for another strike. Taking his stance, gripping the _katana _with both his hands, and holding it behind his neck, preparing himself for another diagonal cut and slowly crouching down for dashing much more effective. In this time, Raynare didn't stand idle. She also readied 8 of her _Light Spears_ in means of slowing him down.

Both of them waited for other to make his/hers move. Issei had to wait as he didn't want to get any of these to be stabbed into his body, Raynare wanted to wait because she didn't want to miss any of her _last Light Spears_. She had run out of mana with her final move. In normal circumstances, her mana wouldn't deplete this early, but all of her mana gauge just exploded at the moment the strike hit her. So; she had no luxury of missing any of her Spears.

The final moment of the battle began as Issei quickly dashed towards the Fallen Angel. Sensing that, Fallen Angel steadily readied herself and threw two of her _Light Spears_, aimed at the boy in front of her, with the second one coming behind the first one. Issei had to cut both of them in a limited time, with concentration and precision. Issei quickly released half of his grip from _The Dark Slayer _and cut through the first _Light Spear _with ease, through a horizontal strike, making it shred. The second one was the troublesome one, he didn't know if he had enough time to repel the strike, but he was gonna take his chance. Switching his grip on _The Dark Slayer_, Issei had the _Light Spear _torn with a vertical strike.

He was getting closer and closer to the Fallen Angel, and things were getting more dangerous for him. Because the closer he is, the chance to get hit by one of those _Light_ _Spears_ were becoming higher. He had to finish it and he knew it. After all, he promised to her that he'd come back without any injuries. He couldn't afford to lose here; his determination solely came by the promise he gave to Laira.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he readied himself for confronting the other 2, coming towards his way, with both of them coming at him at the same time. He tightened his grip on _The Dark Slayer, _which was on his left hand at the moment. He decided it would be the best if he only took one of them on head. In his opinion, it would make sense to take out the second _Light Spear_. He followed his mind and analyzed the situation he was in. Both of the light spears were coming together, with one at right and one at left. Deciding that he'd rather take the one at right, Issei stepped aside to avoid the other one. The _Light Spear _narrowly passed by him, tearing his school uniform slightly. The other _Light Spear _was already in front of him, thanks to his reflexes, Issei cut the _Spear_ in two.

Raynare on the other hand, had a hard time against him. He just kept tearing her precious _Light Spears_ like it was the easiest thing he could do. She already spent four of her _Spears, _with none of them leaving any scratch to him. So; the battle was already over on her behalf. She couldn't maintain this for much longer. She could feel that her energy was being drawn from her by each passing second. She had four more _Spears _in her hand, but she could only maintain two of them; so that meant half of them were going to be vanished away because of her weakness. She stumbled upon a stronger enemy, only thing she could do was delaying the inevitable. The thing that irritated her the most was him sheathing his _katana _between every strike. Like, he was making fun of her strength, and she could do nothing about it.

She aimed her last _Spears_, one towards his left ankle and the other towards his right shoulder, trying to immobilize him. She could see that he was coming for her at rapid speeds, she couldn't stop him anymore. With her eyes closed, she released the last of her _Spears_. She lost all the confidence and hope she had at the beginning of the battle. She waited for the killing strike, but it never came. She felt someone gently caressing her chin. When she opened her eyes, she met with an unfamiliar caring gaze. She wanted to go in alarm and fight with him again, but those eyes told her the otherwise.

* * *

"What…? Are…you...not…killing…me?" Raynare blurted out with the weak voice she had, vomiting blood in the process, dirtying his clothes. The surprise could be clearly seen in her eyes.

"No, pretty, unless you force me to do. I have no real reason to kill you and if I do that, I'll probably be doing something bad for the world's sake with erasing such a beauty from the world." Issei explained with fake honesty in his voice. He didn't want to kill Raynare, not because he couldn't right now. If he were to eliminate the fallen angel here, the Grigori would send a lot more of them to take them out, presumably more stronger ones. He had to contact with her superiors about Laira and himself.

"Why?" Raynare couldn't understand, the killing intent she released only was enough of a reason for him to kill her. Had he not wanted to kill her from the very beginning? But she had the intent to take both of them out, and she justified her intent with the surprise attack. Did he not have enough strength? This one wasn't an option, judging from the previous cut, all he needed to murder her right here was another slash of his sword. Is he enough of a good person to forgive her? Maybe.

"Like I said before, eliminating you right here would do me no good. Also, I don't know whether you're with Grigori or not. Considering the higher possibility, I would be utterly damned with attention of Grigori on me. So, I'm both doing this for my benefit and I don't want to take someone's life now. Not after Laira told me the otherwise." Issei reasoned himself as he helped the fallen angel to keep her awake. She was about to pass out from the blood loss; hence he had to hurry and take her to his home.

"Hey…uh. Can you please deactivate the barrier?" Issei nervously asked, he didn't know whether the fallen angel wanted to cooperate with him and save her life or backstab him right after that. Raynare seemed to catch up with this one, thus she shakily reached forth for deactivating the exact barrier she erected. Her palm was covered in a bright yellow glow, as soon as it went down. The barrier was shattered to pieces in an abnormal way, Issei knew she had little time left. Just as he was about to leave, he sensed someone behind him, jumping down from one of the trees.

"You got me soaking wet, nya~." Said the newly appeared figure in a playful manner. it was turned out to be a grown-up woman, wearing a black kimono along with a set of golden beads and a yellow obi around her waist. Her kimono was also featured red outlines, and it was open at her shoulders. She also had a headband on her hand, seeming to state that it didn't work quite well from covering her from the rain. The woman had a voluptuous figure along with her alluring long black hair with split bangs, and surprisingly, cat ears and also a tail, both of them matching with her hair color. Her hazel eyes, which adopted a semi-serious but playful attitude, glared right into his confused yet desperate ones. The woman slowly approached them, with Raynare's mind already gone black from the blood loss due to her last spell.

The woman was on duty, her boss asked her to keep an eye on the boy she was slowly approaching. At first, she didn't understand why she was tasked with such an irritating mission to tail a harmless high school boy. But after witnessing the battle between them, she plainly understood that the boy was no ordinary one, and understood the meaning of her quest. The boy was relentless yet so composed in battle, people like him were rare in Supernatural, and they were quite dangerous.

Issei was about to reach out for his blade and go for a second round, but he didn't sense any means of harm coming towards the woman. Thus; he refrained himself.

"Be at ease nya~, I'm not here to fight. I just happened to witness your battle. If anything, I offer help. But I demand an apology, all of my newly bought clothes are soaked. By the way, the name is Kuroka, no honorifics needed, nya~" The woman in front of him told him in a teasing manner. Understanding that she didn't mean to bring harm, he sighed in relief. He didn't have to deal with her right now.

"Hmm… an apology huh… Hey Kuroka. Do you happen to know any instant healing spell? By the way, the name's Issei." If she had the right thing he needed right now, he would be more than happy to oblige what she says. Kuroka raised an eyebrow at that, why did he need a healing spell? He didn't even get hurt in the battle.

"Wait… Do you want it for yourself? Or Are you not trying to dispose of the Fallen's body?" Kuroka was rather confused, they were trying to kill each-other for more than 15 minutes. Why would he want to heal her? Was he a necrophilia? She has seen many people in her life, but definitely not a necrophilia.

"No… I'm not wanting it on my behalf. And she's not dead, at least not for now. I just want to heal her before she dies, I don't want to get myself into a feud between the Christian pantheon. The devils are already on my neck and I don't want Fallen Angels too." Issei quickly tried to explain himself, what he said was true though. There's only Angels left to find him out, and he was ready to pray every god for not being found out.

"Hm… Only if you promise to give me a decent excuse, then I might consider, nya~" Her lively attitude being back on her meant that she understood what he was trying to do, and she would help him. Because she herself went through the same stages, and they weren't too well for her. Seeing that he released another sigh, she felt that she was about to entertain herself for good.

"A decent excuse, huh. What about a romantic dinner between us? And after than that we'll go and get another kimono for you, I'll pay." He replied with his own playful attitude, both having a mischievous smile directed to another. Kuroka faked a thinking pose, she already made her decision though. She was bored for a while and some change on her daily life wouldn't hurt.

"Deal! I'm counting on you Issei, nya~" With her last line, she approached the dying Fallen Angel. Kuroka spotted the big slit on her chest, and actually felt a bit sorry for her. It must have hurt. But luckily on the Fallen's behalf, she could easily fix her. She only had to find the right spell.

"Let's try this, nya~. **[Healing of the Empress!]**" Right after Kuroka said that, her palms were enveloped in a dark crimson glow. She concentrated and began to the process of healing, the spell she casted was rather a high ranked one. It would get her job done. Slow but definitely efficient, the gap on Fallen's chest already started to close, it only needed enough time, and she had plenty. Occasionally, she would cast a look on Issei, he had a look of anxiety and relieve, which surprised Kuroka slightly. She expected him to not care about the Fallen's well-being that much, it seemed like it bothered him a lot.

"Say Issei-nya~, where did you learn to battle this well?" She was curious about his capabilities, and they had some time for chit-chat. Issei looked at her rather uncomfortable, but decided to say it anyway.

"I taught myself. I just got into Supernatural at a young age and I had to survive. I adapted every habitat I have stumbled upon; I overcame every obstacle I have encountered; I improved every aspect of mine through my journey. Life may have not shown its good sides to me when I was young, but thanks to that; I can now protect those who are dear for me. I take a lesson from everything bad happened in my life, so I'll help people to avoid them when needed." Issei gave his speech while having a sad smile on his face, and surprisingly, Kuroka had gone something similar in her life. She was interested in his story, thus; she had to hear the full one, but not right now. She was about to be done with the Fallen's treatment.

"Understandable Issei-nya. Don't let life get its hands on you, you are a young lad and you have to enjoy it to the fullest. Life can be cruel sometimes but trust me it's full of joy when you look it from inside, a word of advice from me, follow your dreams. Life is short and you have at least 50 years' worth of entertainment." Kuroka reasoned herself with a smile opposed to his. True, life also hadn't shown her the good side of its, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to achieve it.

"Thanks, Kuroka, I mean it. Really." The brown-haired boy replied with his bright smile; he needed some emotional support in his life for sure. While they were talking, the Fallen Angel's wound was already closed, meaning that she only needed rest right now. Seeing that, Issei picked her up, he could hide her in his house. After readying his teleport circle, he signaled for Kuroka.

"Aren't you comin'?" He playfully gestured her to the circle, Kuroka adopted her mischievous smile on her face. Tonight was going to be an interesting one for sure.

"What you say Issei-nya~" With that, she hopped to the circle and they both were gone from sights.

* * *

**Alright, I'm done for now. Also; I'm truly sorry for the enormous delay between the updates, I know that I said I'd update in a proper way. But I just went on an unexpected vacation. Counting this week, I'll be back on writing after 2 weeks. I still have some unfinished jobs I have to do in my life. So, bear with me for a while.**

**Until Then, take care of yourselves people! **


End file.
